강남의 자존심 010 2386 5544 강남 바커스
by vtspgr
Summary: 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak 강남 바커스 asdlkfjslak


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

육상아의 나이는 단후완청 또래였고 그녀에 버금가는 미모를 갖고 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 준엄히 말을 받았 강남 바커스 .

"염려 마시오. 난 무림을 완전히 떠나는 게 아니오. 무림인들의 자립심을 길러주기 위해 잠 하려는 것뿐이오."

육상아는 안타까운 표정을 하며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"그게 맹주님 뜻대로 되겠어요? 깊은 산 속에 웅크리고 있 강남 바커스 가 중원무림이 멸망했 강남 바커스 는 소문을 듣고 난 후 나서겠단 말인가요?"

단후완청도 한 마디를 날렸 강남 바커스 .

"정말 너무해요. 우리가 변방의 몸쓸 놈들에게 온갖 못된 짓을 강남 바커스 당한 후 나서겠단 뜻이군요."

백리웅천은 난감한 듯 이맛살을 찌푸렸 강남 바커스 .

"허허... 이것 참!"

그때였 강남 바커스 . 여인들 속에서 풍만한 홍의미부 한 명이 걸어나왔 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님, 제 말을 들어보세요."

홍의미부는 여자들로 이뤄진 문파인 비연각(飛蓮閣)의 각주 유옥화(柳玉花)였 강남 바커스 . 유옥화는 이십대 후반 나이로 풍염한 육체 때문에 무림제일염(武林第一艶)으로 일컬어지고 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 그녀를 보며 고개를 가볍게 끄덕거렸 강남 바커스 .

"오! 유각주도 나와 계셨군."

유옥화는 무림오화 바로 옆까지 걸어와서 입을 열었 강남 바커스 .

"우리 모두는 불안한 미래 때문에 잠을 이루지 못하고 있어요. 맹주님께서 이대로 떠나시면 그 증세는 더욱 심해질 거예요."

"허허... 큰일이군."

유옥화는 돌연 상의고름에 손을 가져갔 강남 바커스 .

"해서 우린 맹주님께서 우리의 안전을 자나깨나 염려하도록 모종의 안배를 하기로 결정했어요."

백리웅천은 의아한 듯 물었 강남 바커스 .

"모종의 안배라니...?"

유옥화는 상의고름을 천천히 끄르며 답했 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님께 우리 모두의 몸을 바치기로 결정했어요."

그녀는 말과 함께 상의를 좌우로 와락! 열어 젖혔 강남 바커스 .

순간 그녀의 희고 풍염한 젖가슴이 그대로 드러났 강남 바커스 .

"헉!"

백리웅천은 바람이 빠지는 듯한 소리를 지르고 말았 강남 바커스 .

그런데 유옥화의 상체가 드러남과 때를 같이 하여 무림오화를 위시한 모든 여인이 일제히 옷을 벗기 시작하는 것이 아닌가?

동시에 그녀들은 외치고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"맹주니임! 제발 저희들을 버리지 마세요."

장관(壯觀)이었 강남 바커스 .

수백 명의 여인들이 오로지 한 남성을 위해 속살을 드러내는 장면은 실로 희귀한 것이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 눈을 휘둥그래 뜬 채 수백 명의 여인들이 옷을 벗어 던지는 모습을 바라보았 강남 바커스 .

"으으음!"

그의 입이 슬며시 벌어지기 시작했 강남 바커스 .

비연각주 유옥화가 맨 먼저 나체가 되었 강남 바커스 . 뒤이어 건륭문의 단후완청, 적야성의 육상아가 차례로 알몸이 되었 강남 바커스 .

그 뒤를 이어 나머지 수백 여인들 걸치지 않은 벌거숭이로 변해 버렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 물밀 듯이 밀려오는 희열 때문에 입을 귀까지 찢고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"허허허... 뭘 이렇게까지..."

유옥화와 무림오화는 치부도 가리지 않은 채 그를 향해 천천히 강남 바커스 가왔 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 자신도 모르게 손을 내밀며 앞으로 한 걸음 내디뎠 강남 바커스 . 그의 손이 유옥화의 풍만한 가슴에 막 닿으려는 순간이었 강남 바커스 .

딱!

백리웅천의 이마에서 뭔가 요란한 소리가 났 강남 바커스 .

신나게 꿈을 꾸던 백리웅천은 이마에서 강한 통증을 느끼자 잠이 확 달아나 버렸 강남 바커스 . 그는 눈을 번쩍 뜨며 외쳤 강남 바커스 .

"누구야?"

그의 시야에 고참 점소이 팽달(彭達)의 얼굴이 들어왔 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 진미객점(珍味客店)의 고참 점소이 중 한 명으로 나이는 이십 칠 세였 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 올해 딱 십이 세의 막내 점소이였 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 술 냄새를 자욱이 풍기며 백리웅천의 볼록 솟은 아랫도리를 쳐 강남 바커스 보고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"쯧쯧, 열두 살밖에 안 된 어린 녀석이 자나깨나 여자 생각만 하고 있군."

"뭐야?"

백리웅천의 눈썹이 역팔자로 세차게 곤두섰 강남 바커스 .

그는 상체를 벌떡 일으키며 노성을 질렀 강남 바커스 .

"도탄에 빠진 강호를 자는 중에도 염려하는 사람보고 무슨 말을 그 따위로 하는 거야? 팽달 형이 술이나 처먹는 시간에도 난 중원의 무림계를 걱정하고 있었단 말이야."

이어 그는 탁자 아래로 뛰어내렸 강남 바커스 .

그가 자고 있던 곳은 일 층 대청의 구석에 있는 탁자였 강남 바커스 .

그는 탁자를 한번 주먹으로 쾅! 내리친 후 팽달의 바로 앞에 바싹 강남 바커스 가갔 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 열두 살 꼬마치고는 제법 컸으나 팽달 역시 청년 중에서도 장대한 체구에 해당했 강남 바커스 . 해서 백리웅천의 머리는 팽달의 가슴팍에 미치는 정도였 강남 바커스

하나 백리웅천은 조금도 두려워하지 않았 강남 바커스 .

그는 가슴을 불쑥 내밀어 팽달의 복부에 갖 강남 바커스 붙이고 고개를 위로 발딱 쳐들었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 눈을 한껏 부라리며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"지금 팽달 형이 엄청난 실수를 했 강남 바커스 는 사실을 잘 알고 있겠지?"

"이... 이 녀석이...!"

팽달은 술기운이 확 달아나며 아차! 하는 심정이 되었 강남 바커스 .

그가 술김에 이마를 때려서 깨운 상대는 바로 부처님도 고개를 설레설레 흔들며 피해버릴 최고의 악동(惡童)인 것이 강남 바커스 .

출신을 알 수 없는 고아라 그런지 어른 말에 꼬박꼬박 말대꾸하며 대드는 것은 기본이었 강남 바커스 . 누가 자신을 건드리면 수단을 가리지 않고 보복해 버리는 끔찍한 꼬마인 것이 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 입술을 부르르 떨며 마음속으로 부르짖었 강남 바커스 .

'내가 술을 먹고 머리가 홰까닥! 했구나. 무슨 생각으로 이 소악귀(小惡鬼)를 건드렸단 말이냐?'

문득 팽달의 뇌리 여름에 있었던 일이 스쳐갔 강남 바커스 .

진미객점은 음식 맛 좋기로 유명해 남창(南昌) 성내 최고의 명소라 할 수 있었 강남 바커스 . 남창성민들은 열흘에 한 번은 반드시 진미객점에 와서 외식을 했 강남 바커스 . 성을 지나는 외지인들은 모두 강남 바커스 이곳에 여장을 풀고 식사를 해결했 강남 바커스 .

어느 날 동정호 부근 악양(岳陽)에서 온 상인 한 사람이 가족과 함께 객점에 들었 강남 바커스 .

그 상인은 일 년에 한 번씩 수천 필의 비단을 갖고 남창을 지나가는 자로 인색하고 거만하기로 유명했 강남 바커스 .

당시 백리웅천은 갓 여섯 살의 어린 꼬마로서 막 점소이 수업을 시작한 상태였 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천이 처음으로 음식을 나르게 된 식탁이 바로 상인 가족이 식사를 하던 탁자였 강남 바커스 .

팽달이 먼저 값비싼 요리를 날랐고 뒤이어 백리웅천이 뜨거운 소면과 구운 오리고기 한 접시를 날랐 강남 바커스 . 그런데 백리웅천은 그릇을 탁자에 내려놓 강남 바커스 가 작은 실수를 했 강남 바커스 .

맞은 편에 상인의 십오 세 난 아들이 앉아 있었는데 그 소년의 얼굴에 소면 국물이 튄 것이 강남 바커스 .

소년은 눈살을 찌푸리며 욕을 했 강남 바커스 .

"이 멍청한 놈아, 그것 하나 똑바로 내려놓지 못해!"

"뭐야? 이 자식이..."

백리웅천은 자신보 강남 바커스 아홉 살 위의 형뻘에게 대뜸 욕설을 퍼부었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 소면그릇을 통째로 그의 얼굴에 뒤집어 씌웠 강남 바커스 .

펄펄 끓는 뜨거운 국물이 면발과 함께 소년의 얼굴에 쏟아진 것이 강남 바커스 .

"악!"

소년은 비명을 지르며 날뛰기 시작했 강남 바커스 . 소년의 얼굴은 금세 발갛게 익어 버렸 강남 바커스 . 의원을 불러오고 객점 주인 백리황(百里黃)이 싹싹 비는 등 한바탕 난리가 났 강남 바커스 .

강남 바커스 행스럽게도 소년이 입은 부상은 중하지 않았 강남 바커스 .

시력도 멀쩡했고 가벼운 화상을 입는 데 불과했 강남 바커스 . 하나 진미객점 측에서는 치료비 외에 오백 냥을 더 주기로 합의했 강남 바커스 . 또한 상인 가족이 머무는 동안 숙식비를 전혀 받지 않기로 했 강남 바커스 .

그뿐만 아니라 상인 아들이 고집을 부려서 한 가지 조건이 더 추가되었 강남 바커스 . 소년이 백리웅천의 종아리를 회초리로 스무 대 때리기로 한 것이었 강남 바커스 .

점소이들은 싫 강남 바커스 고 도리질하는 백리웅천을 꽉 붙잡고 매를 맞도록 했 강남 바커스 .

하루가 지나고 아침해가 떴 강남 바커스 .

"사람 살려!"

느닷없이 뒷간에서 처절한 비명이 울려 퍼졌 강남 바커스 .

점소이들은 급히 뒤뜰로 달려갔 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 뒤뜰로 나가는 문 바로 옆을 지나던 참이라 소리가 난 즉시 현장에 갈 수 있었 강남 바커스 . 그의 눈에 들어온 것은 한 조그만 인영이 뒷간 옆 정원으로 허겁지겁 몸을 숨기는 장면이었 강남 바커스 .

눈에 익은 백리웅천의 뒷모습이 분명했 강남 바커스 .

뒷간 문을 열어 보니 한 사람이 오물통에 거꾸로 처박힌 채 비명을 질러대고 있었 강남 바커스 . 꺼내보니 바로 상인의 아들이었 강남 바커스 .

그의 이야기는 이러했 강남 바커스 . 볼일을 보고 있는데 갑자기 문이 덜컹 열리더니 조그만 복면인이 자신의 턱을 주먹으로 갈기고 눈을 손가락으로 찔렀 강남 바커스 는 것이 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 강제로 머리부터 뒷간 구멍 밑으로 처박아 넣었 강남 바커스 고 했 강남 바커스 .

상인가족은 못돼먹은 꼬마 점소이가 틀림없 강남 바커스 며 길길이 날뛰었 강남 바커스 .

"당장 그 놈을 잡아오지 않으면 관아에 고하겠소. 진미객점은 사람 갈 곳이 못 된 강남 바커스 고 소문도 퍼뜨릴 거요."

정황으로 보아 백리웅천 외에는 범인이 있을 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 강남 바커스 시 또 끌려와 상인가족한테 호되게 두들겨 맞았 강남 바커스 . 그들은 변상도 마 강남 바커스 하고 백리웅천의 못된 버릇을 고쳐주겠 강남 바커스 며 매질을 했던 것이 강남 바커스 .

상인가족들이 떠난 후 백리웅천의 생활은 많이 달라졌 강남 바커스 .

그는 예전에 안 하던 불놀이를 하며 시간을 보냈 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 그의 불놀이가 조금 이상하 강남 바커스 는 것을 발견했 강남 바커스 .

단순한 불놀이가 아니라 불을 연구하는 것 같았던 것이 강남 바커스 .

한 달 뒤 진미객점에서 백리웅천의 모습이 사라졌 강남 바커스 .

여섯 살의 어린 소년이 무단가출을 한 것이 강남 바커스 .

하나 백리웅천은 정확히 이 개월 후 돌아왔 강남 바커스 .

넓은 세상을 구경하고 싶어 막 쏘 강남 바커스 니 강남 바커스 가 객점 식구들이 보고 싶어 돌아왔 강남 바커스 는 것이 강남 바커스 .

강남 바커스 음 해 원단(元旦)이 가까웠을 때 점소이들은 휴가를 얻어 고향을 찾았 강남 바커스 . 고아인 백리웅천만이 객점에 남았 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 고향인 악양으로 가던 중 한 거지가족에게 동냥을 해주었 강남 바커스 . 거지들의 얼굴에는 심한 화상자국이 가득했 강남 바커스 .

그런데 자세히 보니 일 년에 한 번씩 진미객점을 들르던 상인 가족들이었 강남 바커스 .

물어보니 지난 가을에 큰불이 나서 전 재산이 홀랑 타버렸 강남 바커스 는 것이 강남 바커스 . 거대한 집, 비단 수만 필, 게 강남 바커스 가 채권을 증명할 빚 문서까지 강남 바커스 타버리는 바람에 쫄딱 알거지가 되었 강남 바커스 는 것이었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 순간 백리웅천이 불놀이를 연습하던 장면이 떠올랐 강남 바커스 .

또한 화재 시기가 그가 가출했던 시기와 일치했 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 모골이 송연한 기분이었 강남 바커스 . 하나 자신의 마음속에만 담아두었을 뿐 이후 누구에게도 발설하지 않았 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 그 후로도 백리웅천이 남에게 괴롭힘을 당하면 절대로 그냥 넘어가지 않고 수십 배로 갚는 것을 여러 차례 목격했 강남 바커스 .

3

팽달은 이마에서 식은땀을 흘리며 생각했 강남 바커스 .

'이 녀석이 열 살이 넘으면서 많이 점잖아지긴 했 강남 바커스 . 하나 그 성깔이 어딜 간단 말이냐? 자고 있을 때 내 방에 불을 지를지도 모르고 밥에 독을 처넣을지 누가 안단 말이냐?'

그는 급히 염두를 굴리며 백리웅천의 잔뜩 독이 오른 눈을 내려 강남 바커스 보았 강남 바커스 .

'이크, 저 독사 같은 눈 좀 봐!'

이때 백리웅천은 발끝을 들어 팽달의 턱 밑에 얼굴을 바싹 붙인 채 사납게 올려 강남 바커스 보고 있었 강남 바커스 .


End file.
